


red nailpolish

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 2





	red nailpolish

why does the universe have to be so awful

i got dressed and did my hair and makeup and nails and everything today

it was nice

i felt good about myself for once

it was one of those days where i just want to flip off the universe and say i’m prettier than your girlfriend and way out of your league so fuck you

not that i’d actually ever say that, it’s just how i felt idk

not even my friends could bring me down

and then i walked my dog

it was the same route i always take

but this time there was a group of boys in a car

god, i hate catcalling

i tried to ignore them

”hey why you gotta be like that?” “yeah baby c’mon”

it’s like nothing gets rid of them

my dad’s freaking out over pedophiles on the internet but it’s people there in real life he should be worrying about

i didn’t tell him

i just walked home with my head down

i don’t see what people even think they accomplish from that 

my skirt was fingertip length and everything 

school dress code appropriate 

i’m probably going to apply to another school

it’s not like anyone will miss me here

goddamn i hate it here


End file.
